Pour toujours et à jamais
by Koukiam
Summary: Être Amoureux. Dans sa tête et dans l'allure. Ne dégager que ça. Aimer jusqu'à l'ivresse, jusqu'au vertige. Aimer jusqu'au danger. Aimer à faire peur. Aimer jusqu'à l'insolence, jusqu'à l'excès. Se noyer dans son cœur. Et parfois se perdre. La folie.
1. Petite fille… Pourquoi m’avoir trompé ?

Bonjour, Tristesse…

**Pour toujours et à jamais.**

Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare…

…

_Être Amoureux. Dans sa tête et dans l'allure. Ne dégager que ça. Aimer jusqu'à l'ivresse, jusqu'au vertige. Aimer jusqu'au danger. Aimer à faire peur. Aimer jusqu'à l'insolence, jusqu'à l'excès. Se noyer dans son cœur. Et parfois se perdre. La folie._

J'avais une amie. Elle était amoureuse. D'un étranger dont elle ne m'avait jamais révélé l'existence. Un parfait inconnu. Pourtant, c'était ma meilleure amie. Ne relatent-elles pas toutes leurs histoires romantiques à leurs proches ?  
« J'avais une amie. » Oui, elle est morte. Assassinée. Par un être dont personne ne connaît le nom, le visage, ou même l'identité. Pas même elle, peut-être.

A présent, je partage son sentiment d'angoisse et de peur. Mon souffle est saccadé et j'entends le bruit de mes chaussures qui s'écrasent sur les branches d'arbres au sol. Une boule faite d'un sentiment étrange est nouée dans mon bas ventre, et ma gorge est sèche. Je le sens qui se rapproche. Je n'ai pas le temps de regarder vers l'arrière, je dois continuer à courir. Pour ne pas qu'il me rattrape. Parce que je sais ce qu'il m'attend, et que l'épouvante me ronge. Je la comprends maintenant. Je sais de quoi étaient faits ces derniers instants. De peur et d'effroi.

1.

**C**'était une fin d'août magnifique. Le ciel bleu était telle une œuvre d'art sans aucune imperfection, à l'abstraction peut-être d'infimes boules de coton éparpillées de part et d'autres dans ce paradis bleuté. Les oiseaux fredonnaient une douce mélodie apaisante. Le vent soufflait si calmement qu'on aurait pu croire à une délicate caresse. L'astre du jour nous offrait sa lumière, si bien qu'il fût impensable de ne pas pencher la tête vers l'arrière pour savourer ces moments de bonheur.

Comme à son habitude, il restait enfermé telle une souris dans son trou, spectateur de la pénombre et du vide. Aucun trait de son visage ne trahissait ses émotions. Impassible, il l'avait toujours été. Et tous ceux qui le côtoyaient savaient à quoi s'attendre s'ils l'énervaient. Un regard noir leur suffisait pour connaitre la suite de leur martyre.

Mais personne ne savait qui il était vraiment. Et personne ne saurait jamais. Il se l'était promis. Aucun être sur cette Terre ne le démasquerait. Il devait sans aucun doute faire attention. Car un jour viendrait où ils auraient un indice qui les mènerait à lui.

Il était seul dans une vaste chambre sombre, assis sur une chaise aux côtés d'une petite fenêtre aux rideaux tirés. Il attendait, impatient, que le téléphone se mette à piailler. Elle l'appellerait, il décrocherait. Et resterait silencieux, afin de pouvoir entendre sa belle voix. Elle lui proposerait une heure. Il acquiescerait, sans émettre le moindre son. Elle comprendrait, et le saluerait d'un mot doux.

Elle était belle. Jeune. Et d'une pureté sans égal.

Elle était le bien incarné.

La femme de sa vie.

- - -

Je pouvais sentir la chaleur caresser chaque parcelle de mon corps ; le vent souffler si fort qu'à son simple passage ma chevelure rosée se dressait sauvagement vers les cieux. C'était un de ces jours où les problèmes ne m'importaient plus, où le soleil enlevait toute mauvaise pensée venant corrompre ma journée.

C'était une fin d'août qui mettait aussi un terme aux merveilleuses vacances que j'avais passé avec mon amie. Ma meilleure amie. Une jeune femme au grand cœur qui m'avait énormément soutenu lors du brutal décès de mon père. Une jeune femme qui m'aidait chaque jour à me reconstruire et à oublier. Une jeune femme qui disait jour après jour voir en moi un jeune bourgeon commencer à s'épanouir. Une jeune femme que j'estimais, et à qui je m'étais beaucoup attachée avec le temps. « Tu n'es qu'un frêle bourgeon, Sakura. Petit à petit, tu t'ouvriras. Et il sera un jour où ce bourgeon s'épanouira et deviendra une très belle fleur. »

Blonde aux yeux bleus, elle avait ce corps que toute fille sur cette Terre rêvait de posséder, que chaque homme désireux rêvait de toucher. Moi-même, j'en étais presque jalouse. J'avais beau avoir des fesses rebondies, et une poitrine – bien que petite – assez ronde, je n'avais ni ses sublimes hanches, ni ses lèvres de déesse.

Malgré tout, elle restait ma meilleure amie. Oui, Ino Yamanaka était ma meilleure amie. Et je ne pouvais espérer mieux. Elle était la chef des pom-pom girls de l'équipe de basket du lycée. Ainsi, c'était une des filles les plus populaires, et convoitées de la gente masculine.

J'allai rentrer en première, et devrai tacher de bien réussir mon année scolaire si je ne voulais m'attirer les foudres de ma mère. Depuis la mort de mon géniteur, elle ne parlait presque plus et désirait paraitre invisible à son entourage. Mais elle restait tout de même sévère sur tout ce qui approchait le domaine des études. Peut-être était-ce parce que mon père lui-même avait souhaité que je réussisse tel un génie dans ma vie ? Elle tentait sûrement de me remémorer l'image de l'homme de sa vie à travers ces paroles. Malgré ces représailles qu'elle m'avait promises si je ne travaillais pas sérieusement, je ne pouvais que me sentir sereine : le lycée où j'étudiais se trouvait à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de chez moi, ainsi je pouvais y interner. D'autant plus que je partageais ma chambre avec Ino.

Une année qui s'annonçait plutôt bien si je ne comptais les futures sorties de mon amie. « Sorties à 3h00 du mat', auxquelles on se saoule, on embrasse et on baise », comme elle disait. Et tout cela, personne ne le savait bien sûr. Il n'y avait qu'à moi qu'elle avait raconté ses absurdes délires de l'année précédente. Mais elle ne m'avait jamais parlée des gens qu'elle rencontrait là-bas. Jamais.

- - -

Lorsque j'entrai dans la pièce, ma première pensée fut qu'elle n'avait pas changé. A part peut-être qu'elle n'était pas autant en désordre que l'année dernière, quand nous y vivions. Les rideaux verdâtres étaient tirés de telle manière que la lumière du soleil éclairait la chambre dans tous ses recoins. Elle m'aveuglait presque. Je m'avançai vers ce qui était mon ancien lit, et déposai aux côtés de celui-ci ma lourde valise, poussant un long soupir de soulagement.

_Enfin, un peu de tranquillité..._,pensai-je.

J'étais certainement arrivée avant mon amie car aucun autre sac ne semblait se trouver dans la pièce. Je posai délicatement une main sur le duvet du lit, profitant de l'agréable sensation que cela me procurait, et m'y allongeai, gémissante. Je me permis un léger moment de relaxation, attendant l'arrivée d'Ino.

Je fermai les yeux, me plongeant dans le noir. Un silence religieux régnait sur les lieux.

Jusqu'au moment où un bruit sourd attira mon attention. Je soulevai les paupières, irritée de devoir me lever, encore assoupie par ce court instant de détente. J'avalai ma salive et soufflai bruyamment. Une nouvelle frappe se fit entendre. J'avançai vers la porte à laquelle on venait de taper, et m'apprêtai à empoigner son pommeau.

Je ne pus effectuer d'autres gestes que celle-ci s'ouvrit à grande volée, dévoilant une jeune femme blonde, un sourire étirant ses lèvres. Je la reconnus aussitôt.

Ino.

Je la fixai, hébétée. Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle entrée. Elle était vraiment belle. Et rayonnante. Surtout rayonnante.

Elle était toujours sur le seuil de la chambre et semblait attendre que je lui laisse place pour qu'elle puisse y pénétrer avec ses deux grosses valises. Je me poussai donc et attendis qu'elle les dépose. Elle se retourna vivement vers moi, et enlaça mes épaules. Elle logea sa tête sur l'une d'elles, et expira bruyamment. Je rigolai, amusée.

« Pourquoi tu te marres, _grand front_ ? »

Ce surnom redoubla mon rire.

« Rien. Juste que… Ca me fait plaisir. De te revoir, et de savoir qu'on va passer l'année ensemble ! »

Elle se contenta de sourire, et de resserrer ses prises sur mon Tee-shirt.

- - -

Il détestait attendre. Etre à la merci d'une personne qui semble tout faire pour se pointer dix minutes en retard afin de l'irriter. D'un hypocrite qui étire ses lèvres en un agaçant sourire pour le faire rager.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, il _l_'attendait. _Lui_. Et il savait qu'il était normal que cette énergumène soit en retard. Si stupide qu'il était.

« Hey ! cria une voix. »

Il se redressa, s'aider du mur sur lequel il s'était appuyé, et dirigea son regard vers le nouveau venu. Une touffe blonde courait dans sa direction, et s'arrêta lorsqu'il fût à ses côtés.

Il lui lança un regard noir.

« Tu es en retard, Naruto. »

Le blond ne sembla pas étonné des paroles de son compagnon. Non, il en avait l'habitude même. Mais le ton qu'il avait employé lui avait fait froid dans le dos.

« Ouais… (Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête. Un tic qu'il avait lorsqu'il était gêné.) Désolé, mec. Euh… Tu l'as ? »

Pour seule réponse, il acquiesça.

« Ok. Euh… Faut que j'te dise un truc. J'ai qu'la moitié… Mais... Enfin, je te l'donnerai plus tard. J'te l'jure. On est potes, hein ? »

Il fronça les sourcils.

_Quel con ! Et il espère que je vais accepter ?_, pensa-t-il.

Il soupira.

« Mais c'est la dernière fois. Naruto. »

Ces mots avaient été formulés de telle façon que les poils du jeune blond se mirent à se dresser sur sa peau hâlée. Il hocha la tête, effrayé, et partit, vérifiant de quelques regards les alentours.

Malgré lui, il se devait d'accepter les demandes de son _compagnon_. Il lui fallait caresser Naruto dans le sens du poil. Lui faire croire qu'ils étaient amis. _De bons amis. _Qui sait, un jour peut-être aurait-il besoin de lui. Et Naruto, se sentant redevable, ne pourrait refuser…

Il était un manipulateur né. Ca l'avait toujours aidé. Et il s'en sortait plutôt bien.

- - -

Il n'avait jamais trouvé une affaire de ce genre aussi complexe. Il avait beau avoir résolu bon nombre d'enquêtes, celle-ci semblait insoluble. Il était clair que la police avait à faire à un meurtrier en série. Un meurtrier qui choisissait ses victimes. Que des jeunes femmes. Et sans doute avaient-elles un lien qui poussait l'assassin à les tuer. Mais quel était ce lien. Ca, il ne pouvait le dire…

Un soupir jaillit de ses lèvres. Il tourna la tête, semblant fixer un point au loin.

_Le ciel est bien bleu aujourd'hui…Dommage que je ne puisse en profiter._

Il ferma les yeux un instant, ses doigts vinrent toucher la fine toile qui les séparait de son menton. Il faisait chaud, et ce voile n'arrangeait rien.

_A quoi bon le garder…_

Sa main empoigna le tissu, prête à ôter ce qui camouflait le bas de son visage.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Il interrompit son geste, se redressant sur son siège. Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre, et il prêta enfin attention au nouveau venu. Une femme à la chevelure brune se tenait debout, les bras croisés. Elle attendant certainement qu'il sorte de son demi-sommeil afin qu'elle puisse lui parler alors qu'il aurait repris ses esprits.

« Kakashi ? »

Il lui sourit.

« Oui ? Que veux-tu, Kurenai ? »

Elle s'avança. Une agréable odeur se propageant dans les airs vint agiter les sens de l'inspecteur. Elle lui tendit une petite tasse qu'il prit soigneusement.

« Du café. Je me suis dit que ça t'aiderait peut-être à réfléchir.

- Merci. Merci beaucoup. »

- - -

La morte était étendue sur le sol. Ses jambes étaient repliées sur elles-mêmes, une tache rougeâtre colorant le haut de ses cuisses. Une de ses mains reposait sur le côté gauche de son torse, à l'emplacement du cœur. Un trait rouge était dessiné sur chacun de ses poignées, d'où le sang semblait avoir coulé bien longtemps. Un coup de couteau l'avait transpercé. Au cœur. Et ses yeux, grands ouverts, trahissaient l'étonnement qu'elle avait vécu lors des derniers instants de son existence.

Elle s'appelait Karin. Arisawa Karin. Elle était belle. Jeune. Et pure.

Elle travaillait bien à l'école et ses parents n'arrêtaient pas de répéter qu'ils étaient fiers. Ils l'aimaient plus que tout.

Une vie brisée.

Elle fut retrouvée gisante à terre par une de ses amies. Une amie avec qui elle partageait un petit appartement non loin du centre-ville.

Sa mère tomba à terre lorsqu'on le lui annonça. Elle hurlait que ce n'était pas possible, que sa fille ne pouvait être morte. Non, ça ne pouvait être qu'une blague pour elle. Une mauvaise blague.

Mais alors de très mauvais goût…

- - -

_L'assassinat de Arisawa Karin, âgée de dix neuf ans, qui s'est déroulé cette nuit semble avoir une liaison avec les meurtres commis il y a de ça un an contre deux jeunes filles dans les villes de Suna et Kiri. Elle fut retrouvée gisante à terre par une de ses colocataires qui rentrait chez elle. La famille, encore sous le choc, n'a souhaité faire de commentaires. L'auteur de ces abominables crimes n'a pas été identifié, et ceux-ci n'ont toujours pas été élucidés. _

_Ce fut ce que déclara le commissaire principal de l'enquête, Hatake Kakashi, lors d'une conférence de presse. Il n'a pas souhaité répondre aux questions posées par peur de perturber le déroulement de l'enquête en cours._

- - -

Ces images le hantaient. Elles revenaient sans cesse, et apparaissaient si vivement qu'il en sursautait.

L'excitation le gagna bien vite. Il criait. Ses membres se mirent à trembler, et un rire mauvais s'échappa de sa gorge bien qu'étouffé par ses sanglots.

_Bon Dieu !_

Il la voyait. Etendue sur le sol. Elle avait murmuré des paroles incompréhensibles. Il n'avait pas écouté. Il avait juste voulu qu'elle arrête, qu'elle se taise. Elle avait commis une faute, c'était donc normal qu'il la punisse.

_Petite fille… Pourquoi m'avoir trompé ?_

En plus, elle n'était pas si belle. Et sa voix devenue soudainement aigue l'avait irrité. Elle n'était pas différente… Non !

Elle ne méritait plus de vivre.

Des perles salées coulèrent le long de ses joues. Il frotta ses yeux, rougis par les larmes.

Ils ne le retrouveraient pas. Personne ne pouvait se douter que derrière ce masque impassible se cachait un meurtrier. Il fallait continuer à jouer ce rôle de pauvre mec innocent. Et sauvegarder les apparences, empêcher ces cauchemars de ressurgirent afin de pouvoir dormir sereinement.

Ils n'avaient jamais rien trouvé. Dès qu'ils auraient un indice, peut-être viendraient-ils fouiller dans ce coin de la ville…

Mais jamais, ils ne l'attraperaient.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres dans l'obscurité.


	2. Oui, c'est vraiment horrible

2.

**I**l y avait un boucan d'enfer. Tous ceux ici présents parlaient si fort qu'on aurait dit qu'ils criaient. Le crissement des assiettes, le frottement des chaises sur le sol carrelé, et le claquement de la porte d'entrée faisaient de ce réfectoire une vraie torture pour les tympans.

J'étais assise à une des nombreuses tables, et mangeais tout en bavardant avec Ino. Les autres chaises étaient libres, nous n'avions pas attendu nos amies car nos estomacs en avaient réclamé ainsi. Je plantai ma fourchette dans la purée jaunâtre, et la portai à ma bouche.

_Vraiment dégueulasse…_

Je dirigeai mon regard vers Ino, qui elle aussi semblait avoir bien du mal à faire passer la nourriture dans son œsophage. Je rigolai, avalant maladroitement, et toussotai, m'obligeant à poser le couvert aux côtés de l'assiette.

- Ah… Mais que nous fais-tu, Sakura ! s'écria Ino sur un ton moqueur.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Salut…, dit une voix féminine.

Je relevai le regard.

- Salut, Tenten ! Désolées, on vous a pas attendu. On avait un peu faim.

Je leur fis un grand sourire.

- T'inqu'ète ! On peut s'asseoir ?

- Ouais, pas de problème.

Les trois jeunes gens s'installèrent, rapprochant leurs chaises près de la table. Gênée, la petite brune baissa son regard neige. Ce geste me fit mal au cœur, pourquoi donc était-elle si timide avec nous ?

_Hinata…_

J'écarquillai les yeux, remarquant _sa_ présence.

_Super…J'ai ce glaçon psychopathe en face de moi !_

Il était d'une taille moyenne. Plus grand, que petit. Enfin, normal. Mais il se tenait d'une telle façon qu'il semblait immense. Ou plutôt effrayant, dirais-je. Jamais je ne l'avais vu courber le dos, il était droit. Et ses yeux… D'un vert étrange. J'aurais presque osé penser qu'il se droguait. Sa chevelure rouge donnait un air rebelle qui collait parfaitement à son personnage.

Gaara. Oui, je crois qu'il s'appelait comme ça.

Un vrai démon.

Une rumeur atroce circulait à son sujet, disant que lorsqu'il était gosse, il enterrait les chats jusqu'au cou dans son jardin, puis leur roulait dessus avec une tondeuse à gazon, ou attachait une brique à leur queue et les balançait dans la piscine.

C'est pourquoi, depuis j'avais plutôt essayé de l'éviter. Dommage que mes deux amies aient lié un lien avec lui.

Une d'elles soupira.

- J'en ai vraiment ma claque ! Pourquoi ils foutent toujours une tonne de sel dans cette purée ?

Ino grimaça, dégoûtée.

- Ouais… C'est infect. Mange du pain, Tenten… De toute façon, y a que ça.

*

* *

Il avait prévu de faire tant de choses…

Pourquoi l'avait-on appelé, de plus chez lui, afin qu'il se présente au journal télévisé pour informer les médias et autres de l'avancée de l'enquête ? De toute manière, il n'y en avait aucune… Il allait passer pour un vrai abruti, son image allait être une fois de plus souillée. De plus, si l'assassin avait accès aux chaines du téléviseur, il saurait bien vite qu'il ne court aucun danger. Et ça pourrait le pousser à agir. Encore une fois…

Il se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers l'entrée, prenant au passage une fine veste trouvée là par tout hasard. Après avoir verrouillé la porte, il descendit les nombreuses marches de l'immeuble dans lequel il vivait déjà depuis quelques longues années. Sa voiture attendait au coin de la rue. Il y monta, et alluma le moteur.

Lorsqu'il fût arrivé, un souffle jaillit de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il appréhendait déjà la séance de torture que lui avaient réservée les journalistes. Il entra dans les coulisses, trainant des pieds.

- Hatake ! Enfin, vous voilà !

Il fixa son interpellateur. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos.

_Le Boss._

- Désolé. J'ai fait le plus vite possible, Morino.

- Ce n'est pas un problème. Allez-y, c'est à vous.

Il suivit son conseil et pénétra sur le plateau. Les lumières auraient pu l'éblouir tellement ils y en avaient. Il tira le fauteuil se trouvant en face du journaliste et s'y installa, sous ses salutations qu'il lui rendit.

- Inspecteur Hatake. Nous vous avons fait venir ici-même pour que vous nous donniez davantage d'informations que celles révélées lors de la conférence de presse. « Le meurtre d'Arisawa Karin, dix neuf ans, peut avoir un lien avec les assassinats des deux jeunes filles commis il y a de ça un an dans les villes de Suna et Kiri. » Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus, s'il vous plait ?

Il prit son inspiration.

- Nous avons fait plusieurs hypothèses et gardé celles susceptibles de tenir la route. Je préfère ne pas vous les citer car cela pourrait troubler l'avancée de l'enquête. Toutes les victimes sont des filles. Et jeunes. Chaque mort est assénée d'une façon semblable. Et l'assassin est incontestablement un homme, car toutes ces jeunes femmes ont été violées. Je ne peux pas vous en dire davantage.

Le visage du présentateur télévisé se figea. Avait-il espéré marquer l'histoire en lui faisant sortir les vers du nez ?

- Merci à vous pour le déplacement, commissaire. Et à bientôt.

Il lui sourit. Hypocritement. Il prit la main qu'il lui tendait, et s'autorisa à partir.

_La prochaine fois, je refuse..._,se promit-il.

*

* *

J'étais chiante. Ca, j'en étais certaine. Mais de là à tenter de m'éviter, c'était exagéré. Ino était distante. Peut-être même trop. Je n'arrivais plus à me souvenir depuis quand elle agissait de cette manière. Quelques jours, tout au plus. J'avais beau tenter de la faire rire, ou de converser avec elle - plus que les simples phrases qu'elle me lançait -, ça n'aboutissait jamais.

Ca m'énervait. J'aurais pu faire une croix dessus, croyant que ça allait lui passer. Mais non, je n'arrivais à me défaire de l'idée que ça resterait à jamais ainsi. L'impuissance avec laquelle je faisais face à ce problème m'agaçait davantage. Que pouvais-je faire, à part attendre ?

_Rien…_

Le plus étrange était peut-être sa façon d'agir en ma présence. Quand j'étais à ses côtés, elle baissait le regard. Comme coupable d'une faute dont je ne connaissais l'existence. Comme si elle voulait me dire une chose qu'il lui était impossible de révéler.

Alors, elle me fuyait. Ne voulant céder à la tentation.

*

* *

Plus de phrase.

Seule elle demeurait. Devant lui.

Son regard. Limpide, lumineux… si troublant.

Les courbes. Sa nuque, ses bras, ses hanches, ses lèvres…

Il voulait la serrer contre lui. Une éternité. Refermer ses bras sur elle en un cercle minuscule et infini.

Il voulait l'embrasser. Leurs lèvres se frôlant en un baiser amoureux.

Il voulait la caresser. Doucement. Voir dans ses yeux bleus s'éveiller une flamme étonnée. Eblouie. Fascinée.

Il voulait l'aimer. En vrai. Sans limite. Sentir une boule faite d'un sentiment étrange se nouer dans son bas ventre.

Il la voulait. Elle. Celle qui l'avait charmé en restant pourtant si naturelle.

Mais il voulait prendre son temps. Oui… Ils avaient toute leur vie devant eux. Il la prendrait avec lui, et l'emmènerait loin d'ici. Ils auraient des enfants, et vivraient heureux.

Elle était belle, innocente.

Et sur terre, rien que pour lui.

Innocence. « Ino » était vraisemblablement un nouveau synonyme de ce mot.

*

* *

Je regardai à nouveau la pendule accrochée sur le mur blanchâtre. Et soupirai discrètement de telle façon que seule Ino m'entendit. Mes doigts emprisonnèrent mon plume bleu, et le firent tourner jusqu'à ce que celui-ci retombe sur le bureau en bois. Je fixai, ennuyée le professeur continuer son monologue. Et entendit des propos qui me firent sortir de ma léthargie. « […] Comme cette pauvre Arisawa Karin, mes enfants. »

Je raclai ma gorge, et jetai un rapide coup d'œil à Ino. Elle semblait figer, comme perdue à jamais dans un autre monde. Elle chuchota.

La malheureuse… Elle lui faisait confiance, et il l'a tué…

Depuis quelques jours, la police avait reçu de nombreux témoignages. Beaucoup semblaient chimériques mais un des seuls crédibles avait révélé avoir aperçu la victime avec un homme qu'elle avait fait monter dans sa voiture, peu de temps avant le meurtre.

- A quoi peut-on bien penser dans les derniers instants ? Enfin… quand on acquiert la conviction que notre existence va prendre un terme ?

Je baissai le regard, un liquide salé gagnant mes yeux.

- Je sais pas… Je sais pas, Ino. On doit sûrement avoir peur…

C'est horrible…

J'acquiesçai.

_Oui, c'est vraiment horrible_, pensai-je.

*

* *

C'était la troisième. Cette pauvre fille avait été victime d'un fou avide de sang. Pourquoi elle ? Elle n'avait rien en commun avec les deux autres assassinées. A part peut-être qu'elle était jeune, et qu'elle était une femme. Le meurtrier devait la connaître assez pour qu'elle le fasse monter dans sa voiture de son plein gré. Du moins, d'après le témoignage.

_Super… On avance beaucoup._

Kakashi soupira. Contrairement aux derniers jours, le temps était plutôt gâteux. La pluie menaçait de tomber, et l'obscurité gagnait la ville. Sûrement, paraîtrait-t-il moins sot avec ce sombre voile qu'il n'en semblait lors des jours ensoleillés.

Ses mains se posèrent sur le modeste bureau, il se leva.

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, ce fut pour admirer la femme qui se tenait devant lui. Il ne voyait que son dos, mais pouvait vraisemblablement très bien imaginer les traits si parfaits de son visage. Il s'avança dans sa direction, sans pour autant prendre en compte qu'elle se retournait. Tasse contenant un liquide brun en main, elle se heurta à ce qu'elle reconnue comme le torse d'un homme. Une tâche café ornait à présent l'une des chemises préférées du commissaire.

- Oh ! Je suis… Je suis désolée.

Il lui sourit, faisant comprendre à la jeune femme que ce petit incident n'avait rien de dramatique. Elle repartit, aspirant sa lèvre inférieure, confuse de sa maladresse.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois, se dirigeant vers le lieu qu'avait quitté sa collègue il y avait de ça quelques secondes. Il pressa le bouton du bout de son doigt, et attendit impatient. L'odeur se dégageant du liquide qui se déversait dans le gobelet en plastique lui monta à la tête.

_Une agréable odeur… Oui, vraiment._

*

* *

Le lit émit un léger crissement lorsque je m'y installai. Mes doigts prirent en leur possession la lourde couette, et la ramenèrent vers moi afin de recouvrir mes épaules. De ma main droite, j'empoignai un livre quelconque, et l'ouvris, pourtant désintéressée par son contenu.

Je détournai mon regard des lignes du bouquin, et observai à ma gauche, mon amie, assise en tailleur sur le dessus de son lit. Elle tenait, emprisonné dans sa main, un crayon de bois, et devant elle se trouvait un petit carnet. Elle se penchait, quelques fois, afin de noter des écrits qui m'étaient incompréhensibles car illisibles de là où j'étais. Ce geste, elle le répéta jusqu'à ce que la page n'ait plus aucun blanc dans lequel elle aurait pu glisser un mot.

Elle expira bruyamment, posant ses affaires sur sa table de nuit, et entra dans son lit. La couverture remonta rapidement jusqu'à son menton, et elle se retourna, m'empêchant de contempler son visage.

Je ne pus me résoudre à la laisser s'endormir or qu'elle ne m'avait révélée les raisons qui la poussaient à m'ignorer.

- Ino ?

Aucune réponse.

- Tu sais… Tu peux tout me dire. Si jamais…

- Si jamais il avait quelque chose, je te l'dirais Sakura.

Elle se redressa, me fixant de ses magnifiques yeux bleus.

- Je… Désolée, si je n'te parle pas beaucoup en ce moment. Mais avec toutes ces soirées, je m'sens pas très bien.

- Ino… T'as rencontré quelqu'un ?

Elle me dévisagea, écarquillant les yeux.

- Non… Non ! C'est juste que ça m'fatigue…

- C'est sérieux ?

- Sakura ! J'te dis qu'j'ai personne !

Je fermai les yeux, essayant de retenir avec peine les cris que je désirais pousser. Rien qu'à sa voix, elle semblait mentir. Et elle mentait, j'en étais sûre.

- T'as cassé avec Naruto ?

- Oui. Ca fait une semaine.

- Et tu oses me dire que t'es avec personne ? Toi qui te trouves un mec en une soirée ?

Elle baissa les yeux.

- Tu sais… J'aimerais trouver quelqu'un qui m'aime. Enfin, qui m'aime vraiment, tu vois… (Elle rigola) Et ça court pas les rues ce genre de mecs. Alors j'aimerais prendre mon temps. Fais-moi confiance.

Mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un doux sourire.

_Lui faire confiance… _

Elle se rallongea, prête à s'endormir. Je fis de même, pressant sur le bouton situé à ma gauche. L'obscurité gagna la pièce.

Et je fus prête à sombrer à mon tour.

*

* *

Il mit longtemps à s'endormir.

Il était allongé. Sur son lit. Les mains croisées derrière la tête, rêvant de pouvoir s'assoupir pour s'imaginer dans une chambre inconnue avec sa belle fée blonde.

Il en était sûr. C'était elle.

Il avait eu ce déclic la première fois qu'il l'avait vu.

Elle lui avait semblé pure. Simple. Celle qu'il lui fallait.

Il adorait qu'elle l'appelle par ces petits noms d'amoureux, qu'elle lui murmure des paroles romantiques.

Il souhaitait juste une seule chose. Qu'elle ne le déçoive pas.

Pas comme sa mère.

Des images ressurgissaient quelques fois.

Il se tenait debout, dos au mur. Dans une sombre chambre aux rideaux tirés. Il faisait froid, et il avait une drôle de boule nouée au ventre. Une femme se trouvait en face de lui. Elle le regardait. D'un regard noir. Comme s'il avait commis une faute, et qu'il ne lui en avait révélée l'existence. Elle avançait sa main dans sa direction, capturait le tissu qui lui recouvrait le corps, et le déchirait. Violemment.

Il détestait ces visions. Des fois, ça l'excitait… Il en hurlait presque de plaisir.

_Cette folle dort à présent sous terre_, pensa-t-il, afin de se rassurer lui-même._ Tu nous as sauvé, mon frère._

Un rire malsain s'échappa de ses lèvres.

- Je suis amoureux…, murmura-t-il tout en continuant de pouffer.

L'humidité gagna ses yeux. A présent, des perles salées coulaient sur ses joues, et venaient s'écraser sur l'oreiller où sa tête reposait.

- Je suis amoureux, mère ! hurla-t-il, si fort que ces mots résonnèrent dans la sombre chambre aux rideaux tirées.


End file.
